


First World Problems

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [11]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Barrier, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which the WiFi is down, Ash is annoyed, Shorter is in a silly mood and Eiji deals with a language barrier.[Prompt 11: “First world problems, am I right?”]





	First World Problems

“Fucking WIFI, it’s a pile of shit,” Ash mutters, jabbing at the screen of his iPad again and again in an attempt to get his Netflix show to stop buffering.

He sits cross-legged on his large bed, Eiji and Shorter sat either side of him. Shorter sits up, snorting with laughing.

“It’s not funny, Shorter,” Ash says, shooting him a glare. “We can’t watch the movie now. Fucking WiFi.”

Shorter sits up straighter and leans across Ash to grin at Eiji. “First world problems, am I right?”

Also sitting up, Eiji frowns. English isn’t his first language, so even though he’s gotten pretty good at speaking it in the year he has lived in the US there are still many phrases that get lost in translation. “Huh?”

“He’s being ridiculous, Eiji,” Ash says without looking away from his tablet. “It’s a phrase that basically means ‘we’re from a privileged country and we’ve not really got anything to worry about but we’re still complaining about something trivial’. So, yeah, Shorter here is just being an idiot.”

Shorter laughs. “Charming.”

Eiji stares at them both, starting to understand what the hell Shorter meant. He smiles and kisses both his boyfriends, and says, “Well, why do we not watch a DVD?”

Ash chuckles. “Good point.”

And as Shorter bursts out laughing again, they trail into the living room to watch a movie on DVD instead. The three of them squish onto the small couch, and Eiji finds himself in the middle.

“Well, you solved our massive, totally impossible problem, Eiji,” Shorter says, still laughing. “So you can be in the middle.”

Ash kisses Eiji. “Exactly. Now, what should we watch?”

“How many DVDs have you got?” Shorter asks.

“Uh… not many,” Ash says, smirking.

“Well, that should make it easier,” Eiji says, smiling.


End file.
